Fairytale Series Part 1: Cinderella
by LithiumLi3
Summary: We all know the story of Cinderella, yes? However, what we don't know, is the true origin of the events that have become so famous. Part 1 of the Fairytale Series. Yaoi, Lemon, Angsty


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I lay any claim to Cinderella, or any Fairytale, for that matter. Those belong to Takahashi, Kazuki and the Brothers Grimm respectively._

**Fairytale 1: Cinderella**

_ Chapter 1:  
Distractions_

It was just like any other day in Khement. Hot, dry, bright, and boring. Atemu wished nothing more than to go into his gardens, where the lotus flowers were kept. It was cool there, full or water, and it was shaded with sheer fabrics to allow sunlight in for growth, but not over-heating, like every other place in the desert. But Atemu was stuck in his stuffy throne room, listening to his High Priest rant and rave about something or another. He was pretty sure he'd caught the words slave, ink pot, ruined scrolls, and something else about demanding punishment before he'd tuned the man out. Honestly, Seth was an exemplimary Priest and advisor, but his temper was far too quick. And Atemu was too bored to even pay attention.

That is, until the slave in question was brought in...

Atemu immediately sat up ram-rod straight in his throne as his eyes landed on the small, pale form that was dragged in by two of his guards. The child was barely covered in the scrap of cloth that was the typical slave-wear, which showed off slim legs and a flat chest. Wide, innocent amythest eyes stared back at him, capturing his entire being and sucking the air out of the room, making it _so_ hard to breathe... Atemu's own crimson eyes widened in shock as he took in the rest of the small child's appearance. He noted, absently, that their hair-styles were similar, though the child didn't have to golden streaks that shot through Atemu's own spiked mess, and he noted that the boy was very thin. He frowned, knowing that his slaves were always to have enough to eat, otherwise their performance suffered. He wondered why his little one looked so starved.

Abruptly, Atemu noticed that he was staring, especially when his Little One's face flushed red, which was a startling shade compaired to his normal, moon-touched skin-tone. The room had gone silent, which, Atemu thought briefly, must have been some time ago, since Seth had finally realized that Atemu had been, in no way, listening to his long-winded rant. Atemu finally ripped his eyes away from his Little One's form, turning back to Seth, who was glaring at him. He rose a brow in question. Seth glared even more fiercely.

"Pr-aA, what are you going to do with the Xrd?" he asked venomously. Both of Atemu's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at his Priest's tone.

"Since he seems to have caused such trouble to you, Seth, I suppose it would only be fitting that he be confined to the slave's quaters for a few days." he said with a bored tone of voice. He spared a quick glance at the child in question, and saw a grateful look being shot his way. He turned his gaze quickly back to Seth, who wasn't looking at him, but glaring at his Little One. Atemu coughed descreetly to gain Seth's attention. "If you're finished, cousin, you may return to your duties." He said, waving him off. The guards also left, knowing a dismissal when they saw it, and his Little One immediately dropped to the ground in a bow. Atemu stood up from his throne and stretched, groaning as bones popped into place. His Little One glanced up at him curiously, and their eyes caught again. The boy issued a squeak, and, with his face completely red again, hid his face from him again.

"Now, Little One, tell me your name." Atemu said, though not unkindly, as he crouched down to help pick the young boy up. His Little One flinched back immediately, and leapt to his feet. Atemu blinked in surprise, but stood as His Little One began to stutter out apologies in Egyptian, not Hebrew, all the while, backing away. Atemu tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, waiting for His Little One to calm down, which he did, eventually. Then he asked again.

"My name is- is Heba, Pr-aA." said that sweet voice, Atemu smiled. Heba. Game. The smiled turned into a smirk.

"Is that so? Well, then, Heba, I think _we_ should play a game." He grabbed Heba's hand and led him down the hallway. "After all, even Pharaohs get bored." He laughed to himself. Yes, this would be a fun game...


End file.
